Fate Of Awaking Love
by SaKuRaNeKo15
Summary: Naraku had finally been defeated and everything has gone back to normal.. some what. InuYasha has gone back to Kikyo breaking Kagome's heart. Deciding that she can't take anymore she run's off only to meet a hungry Neko youkia only to be saved by Fluffy.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue:  
  
Kagome stood on the side watching the battle from afar. It was for her own safety, at least that's what InuYasha had told her. Miroku and Sango were the first to fall into death's hand in the far beginning of the war with Naraku, and no one knew where Shippo disappeared to, or if he was even alive. Kagome watched as Naraku flung InuYasha across the dry earth's dirt. InuYasha struggled to get to his feet. His body was aching and sore, and ready to give up on him at any moment. He grabbed tetsusaiga and used it to steadily pull him to his feet, and hold him up. Loosing now was not an option. He and his friends have gotten too far to give up now. Naraku had to die. He had to die now even if it took his life in the process.  
Kagome watched as Kikyo released her scarce arrow aiming straight for Naraku, who was pitifully laughing at InuYasha in his weak state, and the arrow penetrated his heart Kikyo stepped forward and so did Kagome and they yelled. "Now InuYasha!" InuYasha did as he was told and took the advantage Kikyo had just given him. He lifted Tetsusaiga above his head, strong winds now forming around the blade that was once his father's fang, and slashed it straight through Naraku's body slicing him into two. Naraku's screams could be heard in the distance as his body slowly dissolved into the air. InuYasha collapsed to the ground. He was weak, tired, and badly injured. Kagome stepped forward, but stopped and watched Kikyo gently pull InuYasha's head into her lap, and he took her hand into his.  
  
"We won Kikyo," he whispered. "It's now over. We can be together forever now."  
  
Kikyo smiled. "Yes InuYasha, forever."  
  
Kagome stepped backwards and tripped over a twig causing her to fall over. Tears stung her eyes not from the fall but from how InuYasha quickly forgot about her when Kikyo was in his presence. Her tears over flowed her eye as she began to sob. Sesshoumaru stood behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He felt her stiffen.  
  
"S-Sesshoumaru-dono?" She stuttered.  
  
"Yes Kagome, it's me." He said softly.  
  
Kagome turned around and jumped into Sesshoumaru's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, and buried her face into his shoulders she began to sob. Sesshoumaru frowned and wrapped his arm Kagome's back.  
  
"Things will get better Kagome. Time will tell." Sesshoumaru whispered.  
  
Sesshoumaru joined InuYasha in his mission awhile back, for he too wanted Naraku dead. The experience of working on a team had changed him, but mostly Kagome had changed him. She showed him friendship when on one else would. She trusted him when the other did not and would not. He knew he didn't deserve that for the many times he had tried killing her. He didn't understand, but for the first time in his life he understood what friendship really was and treasured the feeling. 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or it's characters.  
  
Fate of Awaking Love  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Kagome stood in the clearing of InuYasha's Forrest starring at the couple before her with unfocused eyes do to tears that threatened to escape them. She slowly backed up a bit closing her eyes not wanting to been seen by either. She quickly turned to run for the Bone's Eaters Well to return to her own time period, never to return to Feudal Japan, for she was no longer needed or wanted around any longer. She ran and caught InuYasha's attention. The sound of breaking twigs echoed though his ears and his sensitive nose now picked up on Kagome's sent. Kikyo tightened her embrace on him bidding him not to go after her. He then turned and buried his face into Kikyo's neck.  
Kagome finally got to the Bone Eater's well and got ready to jump in when she realized InuYasha had the jewel of four souls with him, and the shikon was her only hope to get home. She didn't dare to go back to ask for it. She no longer wanted anything to do with InuYasha. His choice was obvious. He wished to be with the undead priestess, Kikyo. Kagome broke down from frustration and pain. She fell to her knees and placed her face in her hands as she began to sob. All the events from the victorious defeat of Naraku all the way up to now was overwhelming to her. After awhile Kagome laid in the grass next to the well and cried herself to sleep.  
Sesshoumaru stood behind Kagome's still form and watched her as she hiccupped in her sleep. He frowned, Kagome had been through a lot since the battle with Naraku, but it seemed to only get worse for her. Sesshoumaru would see her crying just about all the time when she thought no one was around to hear her, and it hurt him to see her in such pain. He wished he could take all her problems and pain away, but there was nothing he could do. She had to let go of InuYasha if she wanted to feel better, and that didn't seem like it was going to happening. Sesshoumaru then knelled down in front of Kagome's body. He wondered how long she had been sleeping there, and why of all places did she decide to sleep there? Why didn't she just jump into the well and return home like she would do any other time when InuYasha was being an ass. Kagome shivered and rolled to her side curling up in to a small ball trying to keep warm. The sun had just set and the night's wind was chilled. Sesshoumaru then decided that it would not be smart to leave Kagome there during then night. Now that Naraku was dead even the weakest demons came out from hiding, and would attack anyone or thing that might threaten there being. He also didn't want to risk the chance of her getting sick. He had always heard that life was hard for a mortal that had fallen ill. He then lifted her body slowly from the ground. Kagome shifted her head placing it on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, and grunting softly.  
  
"InuYasha." She mumbled.  
  
"No Kagome," Sesshoumaru whispered. "I am not InuYasha, he is not here."  
  
Sesshoumaru sat on the ground, and leaned against the well holding Kagome tightly in his arms in effort to keep her warm. Not knowing what or where to go he sat there and waited for her to wake.  
  
-------------------------------------- ----- (Author's note: the little '---' repeating is a sign that scene have changed.)  
  
InuYasha held Kikyo in his arms in a tight embrace as they stood and watched the sun set. It had been awhile since they had been able to sit and enjoy the peace and serenity of the sun setting together, and InuYasha had missed that greatly. He then planted a small kiss on the top of Kikyo's head and she looked up smiling.  
  
"InuYasha," She whispered. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too Kikyo." He said as he leaned down and kissed Kikyo, and she returned the kiss with great passion. InuYasha laid Kikyo on the forest ground and straddled himself above her as he continued to kiss her. He felt Kikyo's hand reach for his kimono and slid it of him. He then removed hers and the two made love in light of the moon. -------------------------------------- -----  
Kagome struggled to turn over and Sesshoumaru loosened his grip from around her to allow her to move freely. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and stared into the distance letting her eyes focus, not realizing that Sesshoumaru was holding her.  
  
"Kagome," Sesshoumaru said softly.  
  
Kagome jumped and turned her head in fright not realizing anyone was there. Her face was now inches from Sesshoumaru's and she jumped back out of him arms and screamed.  
  
"Kagome I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." Sesshoumaru said smoothly.  
  
Kagome sighed in relief. "Oh Sesshoumaru-dono." She said softly. Kagome watched Sesshoumaru as he slowly go to his feet. He then looked down at her and put his hand out offering to help her up. She starred at it for a few seconds before taking his hand. And he slowly pulled her up.  
  
"Kagome," He said to get her attention. She looked up to him as if asking 'What?' Sesshoumaru sighed. "May I ask you why you were sleeping out by the well? You do know how dangerous that is, don't you?"  
  
Kagome quickly turned her head, tears now forming in her eyes once more. She felt Sesshoumaru's eyes upon her and she quickly tried to wipe them away, but the more she bid them away the faster they seem to come and the faster they came the more they fell. Kagome began to weep out of frustration. She was ashamed that she couldn't even control her own tears. It embarrassed her. She was almost always crying and for some reasons, like now, that didn't make sense. She hated herself for always crying over nothing. Sesshoumaru had to think that she was the weakest mortal for most the time he saw her she was either crying or ended up crying. Kagome then felt Sesshoumaru place his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him once again with tears streaming down her face. She noticed Sesshoumaru face was once again emotionless. She envied him for being able to hide his emotions so well. She had never seen him break down not even once, but then again that is what Sesshoumaru did all his life. He hid his true feelings from everyone and everything. She then thought, maybe Sesshoumaru didn't feel emotion. Maybe he didn't feel pain, sorrow, love, lust, or anything. Maybe he only understood hate, for that is all he really felt for anything most of his life. But none of that fit together. He might not understand all the emotions she felt as human, but he had to have felt them once in his life, right? Kagome quickly wiped her face of with the sleeve of her school uniform's shirt. "Sesshoumaru-Dono," She began, but Sesshoumaru interrupted her.  
  
"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't wish to. I don't want to you feel like you are forced to tell me anything, especially if it is none of my business, and clearly it's not. I sincerely apologize for sticking my nose where it does not belong." He said quickly. He didn't know why he asked her that question he already knew it had to do with his hanyou brother and his wench. InuYasha was always hurting Kagome in some, he didn't understand why she always came back and let him hurt her again. Why didn't she just stay in her own time to end the abuse? Sesshoumaru watched Kagome turn and sit down on the edge of the well. She stared down at her feet as she swung them slowly back and forth.  
  
"I don't mind Sesshoumaru-dono. It probably be better if I talk to someone about it anyways, if not I'll just get depressed." She said turning her head to look at him, and forced a smile. Sesshoumaru nodded indicating her that he'd listen to what she had to say if that is what she wished. She chuckled. "It's really stupid." She began; her gaze was back on her swinging feet. "I should be used to it by now. I mean it has almost been a year since Naraku was defeated and InuYasha." Kagome paused trying to keep more tears from falling. "InuYasha, choose Kikyo over me, but then again InuYasha could never truly love me anyways. When he looks at me all he sees is Kikyo." She said as she began to sob. "And I'm not her I'm not Kikyo. Kikyo and I have nothing in common except one thing and that is our desire to be with InuYasha." She began to sob harder and it became difficult for Sesshoumaru to understand what she was saying, but he didn't interrupt her. He sat there and listened to what she had to say. "Sesshoumaru-dono what am I going to do? I can't stop loving InuYasha, but I want to. I'm tired of hurting every time I see him with Kikyo. He knows I'm there I know he does and he knows how I feel, but he doesn't try to prevented. Why do I keep coming back?" Kagome then buried her face into her knees and wrapped her arms around her head as she lost herself and began sobbing uncontrollably. She felt Sesshoumaru place his hand on her and began to stroke her smoothly when suddenly stopped and stood up rather quickly. Kagome sat up to see what he was doing. Did she make him mad about something? Kagome eyes widened, as saw InuYasha stood before them.  
  
"Wrong Kagome," InuYasha spat. "I don't see you as Kikyo, at least not anymore. But you were right about one thing."  
  
"And what is that?" Sesshoumaru growled, angry with himself for not picking up on InuYasha's presence sooner. He could have avoided InuYasha adding anymore pain to Kagome.  
  
InuYasha smirked. "She is right that I could never love her. I never have loved her and never will. She should have known that. When she first came here we agreed that she would come along as a loyal jewel detector. I didn't tell her to fall in love."  
  
Searching for something to say Kagome quickly got to her feet. "I want to go home give me the shikon InuYasha." She cried avoiding eye contact with him.  
  
"No," InuYasha barked. "Why should I? No body told you to come back here now did they? Plus, I don't have it; you were the last one with it. Baka don't tell me you lost it?"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in fear, he was right. Sesshoumaru step forward in fear of Kagome collapsing, her face had turned green then to a ghostly white, and he know for certainty that humans were not suppose to do that.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Kagome pulled herself out of the well with the shikon in her hand. She now stood on the edge of the well. "InuYasha!" She yelled as she slipped the shikon into her pocket, or at least she thought she placed into her pocket before running to catch up with InuYasha.  
  
End of Flash back  
  
Kagome lost in her thoughts began to cry. 'I dropped it in the well.' She said to herself as she checked her pockets, emptying them of everything. It wasn't there in any of her pockets. 'I'm never going to be able to go home.' She though. She now covered her face with her hands and sobbed harder. She was soon brought back to reality when InuYasha yelled at her.  
  
"Baka you did lose it didn't you!" He screamed.  
  
"SIT!" She yelled causing InuYasha to slam to the ground. Kagome then began to run in the direction on InuYasha's Forest not caring where she was going, she just wanted to get as far away from everything as she could, especially InuYasha. Kagome heard Sesshoumaru yell at her to not run off alone, but she didn't dare to turn back now. She knew how dangerous it was for her to be alone. She knew without her bow and arrow she was defenseless and was most likely to be killed by some demon before the day was over, but she no longer cared. She wanted to die to end her misery. She had nothing more to live for. InuYasha had shattered her heart in to unfixable pieces and on top of that she had no way to return home. Kagome's foot snagged with a tree's root and fell to the ground scraping her knee. She sat up crying and looked at her knee and watched as her crimson blood streamed down her leg. Her sock was quickly stained with her blood and there was now a puddle of blood on the ground under her foot. She tried to stand to continue walking but it was too painful to move. She was now really youkai bait. She heard something rustle in near by bushes and she quickly turned her head to see what it was realizing then she had run into a part of the forest she was unfamiliar with. She jumped when she heard the noise again.  
  
"H- Hello, who is there?" She said softly. Kagome jumped as a female's head emerged from the bushes. Her hair was blacked and pulled back and her bangs sprawled across her face and covered her eyes. Her eyes were red. Only reason Kagome was able to tell was because of the glowing sparkle the permitted behind her bangs. Frightened, she tried to back up but couldn't go anywhere. She was pinned against a tree. The girl came completely out of the bushes showing all over herself to Kagome, and the first thing she noticed was her ears. She watched as they quickly twitched and the girl smirked.  
  
"My my my," The demon girl cooed. "Why is a human like you in the middle of the Dark Mistress forest? Never mind that I really don't care. Your injured the sent of your blood brought me straight to you. Lucky I was, don't you think?"  
  
Kagome quivered. "Lucky for what?" She stuttered.  
  
"You see, I have two starving little kittens at home expecting me to bring them home a nice meal, but for awhile there has been nothing for us of the Neko tribe to eat or feed our young. But then there you are a free meal with no where to run. I'm lucky I got here when I did or another starving demon would have taken you for a meal." She smiled. "Hundreds of them have surrounded us. Do you feel there presence?"  
  
"Please don't eat me." Kagome begged. "Please leave me alone."  
  
The girl laughed. "And deny my children of a meal, sorry I can't do that." She growled and her fangs grew as she turned into her true Neko youkai form and pounced on top of Kagome drooling. Kagome cowered as the drool fell from the neko's mouth onto her head and down her should her. Kagome closed her eyes tightly; the Neko demon's teeth were not even inched from her face. She opened her mouth and tried to scream for help but nothing came out and silent tears poured from her eyes as the teeth skid across her cheeks breaking her flesh causing crimson blood to stream down her face onto her school uniform.  
  
"Sakura Neko!" A voice yelled. "Remove yourself from the girl." He barked.  
  
Sakura Neko did as she was told. Turning back in to her first form she quickly crawled off of Kagome. "Sesshoumaru- Dono." She said quickly bowing to the lord of the west. "You may have the human for your meal if that is what you wish."  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked over to the figure that stood in front of the demon cat. It was Sesshoumaru. "Sess... Sesshou... maru." She managed to mutter before passing out.  
  
Sesshoumaru ignored the words of the Cat demon and ran over to Kagome's side. "Kagome," he growled. "I told you not to off on your own." Sesshoumaru then sighed. "Now look what you got yourself into." He then turned to Sakura Neko. "You and your tribe are to leave this woman alone if you are to ever see her here off on her own again you understand me?" Sesshoumaru watched as Sakura Neko obediently nodded her head wondering why the lord of the west lands was protecting a human. "Go warn them now and any other demon you happen to see. Tell them if they ever touch this girl and put so much as a scratch on her they have signed their lives over to me, and I will make sure that they die such a long and painful death."  
  
Sakura Neko nodded once again before running off as Sesshoumaru knelled down and picked up Kagome. Sesshoumaru carried Kagome to the closet fresh water spring and laid her down on the ground, and examined her injuries. The cuts on her face had stopped bleeding and the blood had dried up in a curved stream like line going down her face. He then looked at her knee which was the worst of her injuries. He figured she had fallen due to the sticks and leaves that stuck to the wound. Sesshoumaru then tore a strip of white fabric from his kimono and dipped it into the water. After ringing it out he began to clean the wound on Kagome's knee. When it was clean to his satisfaction he then tore another piece of his kimono and tied it firmly around her to keep it from getting dirty again. He then placed the other bit of fabric back into the water rinsing it out only to continue to care for Kagome. He brushed the piece of blood stained cloth across Kagome's cheek to rid of the blood and she stirred at bit. Sesshoumaru pulled the cloth away watching to see if Kagome would awake, but she didn't so he continued to clean up the blood from her face.  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
Sesshoumaru entered his castle only to be welcome by Rin and the small green toad demon the followed closely behind her.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru's home!" Rin cried out in joy as she jumped up and down in her lords presence .Rin quickly stopped at the site of Kagome's body that lay securely in his arms. "It's Kagome- onee-chan. What happened?"  
  
Jaken snorted. "Wench it's none of your business what the lord has in mind with the girl."  
  
Rin cowered. "Alright, sorry my lord."  
  
Sesshoumaru lowered down to Rin's level. "Would you do me a great favor Rin?"  
  
Rin smiled brightly. "Yes Sesshoumaru-dono anything!"  
  
"Please fix up the guest room for Kagome."  
  
"Right away!" Rin yelled running over Jaken to get to the guest room.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked over to Jaken. "Go help her."  
  
"Yes my lord." Jaken bowed and trailed off after Rin.  
  
After Rin and Jaken fixed up Kagome's room they quickly returned to Sesshoumaru to inform him. Sesshoumaru entered the guest room and quickly walked over to the bed and laid Kagome down. After placing her down he sat into the darkest corner of the room and waited for her to wake.  
  
Hello guys this is my first InuYasha fic. I hope you all like it. Please review.  
  
By the way, I am a big Role player and the Demon Sakura Neko (as my sn) is my rp character.. Therefore she belongs to me. If you wish to use her please asked.. thank you. 


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimers: I own don't own InuYasha or it's character!!  
  
Fate of Awaking Love  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Sesshoumaru sat and watched Kagome as she sleep through the night, not once removing himself from the spot which he sat. He watched her as she tossed and turned in a cold sweat. He dropped his head down and stared at the ground knowing there was nothing he could do for her. He soon fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
Kagome stirred, the warm sun was dancing upon her face. She slowly sat up opening her eyes trying to figure out where she was. The room she was in was at least three times larger than her room in her time, and well kept at that. The walls were a pale grey color with silk like curtains that covers the windows. Kagome stood up; noticing Sesshoumaru in the corner asleep, so she slowly began approached him, but fell forward at the pain she got from adding full pressured to her knee. She yelped softly as she felt Sesshoumaru's arm wrap around her to keep her from slamming into the ground. Kagome blushed as Sesshoumaru pulled her down into his lap.  
  
"Are you alright?" Sesshoumaru asked softly.  
  
To embarrassed to speak, Kagome nodded her head.  
  
Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to ask another question when the small human girl, Rin, joyously ran into the room with a bright smile on her face.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-Dono," Rin said happily. "Rin couldn't find you in your bed chambers. Reiki said that you never left Kagome Onee-chan's chambers last night, and here you are. Can Kagome Onee-Chan play with Rin after breakfast Sesshoumaru-Dono?"  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned. "Kagome is not well enough to leave her bed chambers. You are to leave her alone to rest, do you understand me Rin?"  
  
Rin frowned and nodded.  
  
Kagome turned her head to looked Sesshoumaru in the eye.  
  
"It's alright! I wouldn't mind playing with little Rin." She said, not noticing her face was but mere inches for the great Lord of the Western Lands.  
  
"Oh please Sesshoumaru-dono! She says she doesn't mind." Rin whined.  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at the little human girl and she bowed.  
  
"Gomen." She whispered as she turned and walked out of the room. Replacing her, a young human girl about the age of Kagome walked in and bowed.  
  
"My lord I shall get Rin cleaned up and dressed by then breakfast will be ready to serve at your order."  
  
"Thank you Reiki. You may proceed."  
  
"As you wish my lord, My Lady do you need any help dressing?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "It's just Kagome." She said softly. "And no I only have this to wear. I'm sorry I shouldn't attend your breakfast."  
  
"Lady Kagome, I took the liberty of buying you a formal kimono this morning. It is placed over on the dresser."  
  
"Kagome," Kagome said again a little annoyed this time. "Ka-go-me! No lady okay? We have no need to be so formal we are both human."  
  
Reiki blushed. "Yes Kagome, as you wish." Reiki then turned and ran after little Rin whom was now arguing with Jaken.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood, pulling Kagome up into his arms. She turned her head once again and blushed, yet Sesshoumaru's stayed emotionless. Before she realized he had placed her on to the bed and handed her the kimono.  
  
"Dress quickly. I'll be standing out the door call for me once you're ready so that I can carry you to breakfast." He said quickly and walking out the door.  
  
Kagome nodded though he was already gone.  
  
[Author's note: Hey thank you all for reading so far your reviews were extremely nice. Thank you! Well, I wrote this chapter faster than I thought... Though it's short...It will also most likely be the last one until July considering I'm being forced to the middle of no where... Oh well. See you then.  
  
For those of you on ff.net continue reading!! This is a double post!!  
  
-SakuraNeko15] 


	4. Chapter Three

Fate of Awaking Love  
  
Chapter three:  
  
Sesshoumaru stood outside Kagome's door deep in thought. She had not realized how close their faces had become. They were so close that her sent was intoxicating his every thought. He had never really notice how good she had smelled. She had this bitter but sweet smell that made him just want to eat her up. But she was a human. How could he, Sesshoumaru, be falling for a mere human? After fighting along the side of his brother and his friends he had learned that they weren't so bad, also from living with his beloved little Rin, but he still couldn't see himself in love with one, especially one that was infatuated with his insignificant hanyou brother, InuYasha. But then Kagome was so soft and pure hearted and accepted him for the person he was. She was never biased against him for being youkai. She treated him almost as if he too was human, but then maybe it was all a play she was putting on so he wouldn't kill her. Sesshoumaru's thoughts were pushed to the far back of his mind as Kagome's soft angelic voiced called for him.  
Once he opened the door and walked back the first thing he had noticed was Kagome, whom was now sitting on the edge of the bed. The kimono that she wore was white with what seemed to be sakura petals scattered among the fabric. She had also pulled her hair back out of her face into a messy bun. Her beauty took Sesshoumaru's breath away and all he could do was stand in the door way and stare at her. Kagome cocked an eyebrow in confusion and stared back. Had she done something wrong? She figured if she waited long enough he'd tell her, but he didn't. It just ended up being a never ending starring contest that Kagome didn't like at all. If she had done something wrong she wanted to be informed so she could refrain from doing it again.  
  
"What?" She soon asked out of annoyance.  
  
Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and shook his head. "Nothing." He murmured. "Are you ready?"  
  
Kagome nodded and Sesshoumaru pulled her into his arms.  
  
"You know I can walk right?" Kagome said, but received no answer. She looked at his face and tried to read his expression, but like always it was emotionless. Kagome sighed. How could a man so gorgeous never show any kind of emotion? What was she suppose to think of him? "Okay then be that way." Kagome whispered. "Since you're not going to but me down or even comment on what I said before I shall ask you this. Why have you brought me here? This is your palace isn't it?"  
  
"Indeed it is," Sesshoumaru said softly. "You are here under my protection, unless you wish to return to the Dark Mistress's forest. But I do not wish you to return there. I'm happy with you here, and you may stay as long as you like."  
  
Kagome blushed. "Oh, thank you."  
  
Sesshoumaru turned and looked into Kagome's eyes and smiled. "Rin and I have a great liking to you and wish that no harm be set upon you."  
  
Kagome looked down to hide her extremely red face from Sesshoumaru. She knew Sesshoumaru noticed when he let out a soft chuckle.  
  
Sesshoumaru placed Kagome in the chair next to Rin and across from him. Kagome turned to Rin, feeling her eyes scanning her, and smiled causing the little girl to smile back.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-dono, are you sure I can't play with Kagome Onee-Chan?" Rin asked as she and Kagome look at the great lord. His expression never changed as he glared at the little human for the second time in a short period of time. Rin quickly looked down at her plate.  
  
"Rin my patience is wearing thin," he growled. "Do not ask me that again, or I shall be forced to punish you."  
  
"Gomen," Then small girl whispered.  
  
Kagome sighed, as the servant known as Reiki walked and began serving the food. "Sesshoumaru-dono?" Kagome said softly. Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow. "Never mind." She said again. "Gomen"  
  
Breakfast had been over for awhile, and Kagome had really enjoyed her meal. She had never had anything that delicious in her life. Kagome sighed. Sesshoumaru had returned her to her bed chambers right after breakfast and then left her alone, forbidding Rin to visit. Being only alone left time for her to let the events of the night before sink in, InuYasha didn't love her, he admitted to it and she had no way to return home. Tear over flowed her eyes. She was stuck in the Sengoku Jidai; she would never be able to see her friends or family ever again. Kagome buried her face into her knees and cried softy.  
Sesshoumaru stood in Kagome's bed chamber and stared at her frowning. He felt so bad for her, and he wanted to help her feel better more than anything, but still there was nothing that he could do. She had to forget InuYasha if she wanted her pains to go away. Sesshoumaru hated his half brother for what he put Kagome through. She didn't deserve this kind of pain, no one did. He slowly walked into her room unnoticed until he sat down next to her on her bed and pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.  
  
"Kagome." He whispered softly.  
  
Wow I'm happy I got another chapter finished! That's record time for me. The next Chapter will be posted some time in July... I'll have a couple weeks to write in my note book while I'm in Florida ( there will not be anything for me to do there so I expect the next chapter to be a lot longer.) I hope you enjoy! Take Care!  
  
-SesshoumarusLover4Ever/SakuraNeko15  
  
(Note: this is being posted on both Fanfiction.net and A Single Sparkle) 


	5. chapter four

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or its characters.... No matter how much I pout, scream, and cry... life doesn't work that way. Oh well, I live and get over it, eh?

Author's notes: Thank you all that have read this far and for the wonderful reviews. I hope you enjoy this Chapter.

Fate of Awaking Love

Chapter Four:

Sesshoumaru had let Kagome cry on his shoulders as he held her tightly in his arms. He felt her pain transmit through him, and he too wanted to cry. He had no idea that one small human could bear so much pain, and for the longest of time she seemed to try to hide it. To keep it balled up inside of her, which only seemed to make everything worse, or at least that's how Sesshoumaru saw it. It wasn't long before Kagome had fallen asleep in the comfort of Sesshoumaru's arms. He then laid her down on her bed and covered her up before leaving her chambers to go to his own.

Sesshoumaru sat in the silence of his own bed chambers, deep in thought about what was going on with Kagome. He seemed to be always thinking about her for some reason. Most of the time it really annoyed him, and thought maybe killing her would be a good solution, but if he did kill her would he be able to live with out her? Sesshoumaru sighed. "No, I wouldn't'. I have indeed fallen for the human." He whispered.

InuYasha sat in Kaede's hut and watched as Kikyo cooked by the fire. She turned to face him and smiled.

"InuYasha," She said softly as she stood up. "Have you seen Kagome?"

InuYasha raised an eyebrow and then rolled his eyes.

"Well, have you?" She asked again.

InuYasha quickly stood up. "Why do you care?" He yelled.

Kikyo flushed. "Because," She yelled. "The little Kitsune has not seen her since the morning after the day she returned here, but more importantly I found the shikon jewel beside the well the other day." Kikyo then pulled the small jewel out of her pocket to show the stubborn inu-hanyou.

InuYasha eyes widen at the site of the jewel. "The wench ran off the other day in the forest haven't seen her since, and to be truthful I don't really care." With that InuYasha turned and began to walk out of the hut when InuYasha felt Kikyo's hand grab his wrist and pulled him to a stop.

"InuYasha you must find her." Kikyo began. "The kitsune pup sees her as his mother. He is already devastated."

InuYasha loosened himself from her grip and continued walking. "Hell no, the little brat need to grow up and take what life has given him." With that InuYasha disappeared of the hut.

Rin yawned as Sesshoumaru picked her up and held her tightly in his arms.

"Is Kagome onee-chan alright?" Rin asked sleepily as she placed her head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "She was at breakfast, but Rin didn't see her at lunch or dinner."

"After breakfast Kagome returned to her chambers where she slept the remainder of the day. Like I told you this morning Kagome isn't well and you're to leave her alone." Sesshoumaru said.

"Poor onee-chan," Rin whispered falling into an uneasy sleep. "Rin hopes she gets better soon."

Sesshoumaru laid the young human girl onto her bed and covered her. "Me too," Sesshoumaru said as he kissed the little girl softly on her forehead. "Sweet dreams little Rin."

Sesshoumaru once again returned to his own bed chambers, and sat there in the silence of the night. Lying down on his bed he sighed. "Kagome" He murmured. "Look what you have done to me." He then rolled over on his side and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Kagome's eyes slowly flittered open, and she sat up scratching her head. She then flung her legs over the side of her bed and slowly stood up, wincing in pain as she began walking to her bed room door. She stopped in her door way for a second to rest. She then looked down at her throbbing knee noticing that she had reopened the scab from walking on it, and once again crimson colored blood traveled down her leg again. Kagome sighed and ignored the blood and the pain and continued walking down the hallway. As she walked pasted Sesshoumaru's bed champers she quickly looked in. Sesshoumaru was lying on his back sleeping no top of all his blankets. Kagome sighed. 'He doesn't even bother to change before he goes to sleep.' She thought before turning around and continuing her way down the hallway.

Sesshoumaru sat up wide awake from the familiar scent that quickly woken his senses and intoxicated his mind. Quickly standing up, and running out of his room he followed the scent to the kitchen. He watched as Reiki handed Kagome a plate full of food, and as she began to turn around he spoke. "What are you doing?" He asked with his cold emotionless voice. Kagome jumped, dropping the plate she had once held in her hands.

"Sesshoumaru," She said shakily. "I'm sorry, I didn't, I mean." Kagome stuttered, as she kneeled over and began picking up the pieces of shatter glass and splattered food from the floor.

"Drop it." He growled and glared over to Reiki and she nodded.

Kagome gulped and did as he said. Why had he become so cold all of a sudden? "But Sesshoumaru," She began.

"Silence!" He growled as he walked over and picked Kagome up and sat her no the table. Reiki then took that time to clean up the mess that lay on the floor. Sesshoumaru watched as tears started to spill from her eyes, knowing this time it wasn't InuYasha who had caused them, but him. Kagome turned her face to try and hide her tears and mentally cursed at her from being so weak. Sesshoumaru grabbed her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes, but she only closed her own. Sesshoumaru frowned. "I'm sorry Kagome." He whispered placing small kisses on her closed eyes, and the sides of her lips. Kagome's eyes darted open at the sensational feeling of Sesshoumaru's lips on her skin, but why was he kissing her? Sesshoumaru looked up into Kagome's eye and saw the confusion and chuckled before claiming her lips with his. To his surprise she returned the kiss.

Wow a kiss what next? Who knows? Besides me :P hehe Please read on I posted another Chapter!!!


	6. chapter five

Disclaimer: I feel it's no longer necessary for me to say it... So I'm not...: P

Author's Note:

Fate of Awaking Love

Chapter Five:

Sesshoumaru was intoxicated by Kagome's taste. Her flesh was sweet and bitter, yet deadly and poisonous making him only hunger for her more. He then flicked his tongue across Kagome's soft pink lips, eager to deepen the kiss and taste more of her. Sesshoumaru felt Kagome stiffen and quickly backed up. What the hell was he thinking coming on to her like that? Had he totally lost his mind? All he knew is that she wanted to know the same thing. He felt her eyes upon him as if searching for the answer.

"Sorry," He mumbled. "Reiki retrieve me a bandage for Kagome's knee."

Reiki nodded and bowed before leaving the great lord's presence. She passed Jaken and smiled, and he stopped her.

"Why is it that you are smiling wench?" The small green toad demanded.

"Do you not smell it on your own? After all you are youkai." She said smiling brightly.

"All that I smell is the stench of you humans; now tell me what is it?"

Reiki scowled. "Fate, fate is setting in and love is awaking." She chuckled a bit. "A fate of awaking love if you will." She said before leaving him behind to do as she was told. She was happy for her lord. She had never seen him happy, especially not a human girl. She knew that Kagome would make him truly happy if he didn't ruin it, and she was going to make sure he didn't! She returned with the bandages and handed them to Sesshoumaru, and then looked over to Kagome and smiled. Sesshoumaru then began placing the bandage on her knee, and once he was done he quickly backed away and stared into her eyes.

"Do you wish to get something more to eat?" Sesshoumaru asked after a few moments later to end the awkward silence between them.

"No, I'm fine." She whispered softly jumping of the edge of the table. Sesshoumaru then picked Kagome up and she yelped. "What are you doing?" She asked quickly.

"I'm taking you back to your bed room and I don't want you to leave you room with out my assistants until your knee is properly healed." He said as he walked down the hallway past his bed chambers to hers, and walked in placing her on his bed. Kagome sighed as Sesshoumaru began to turn and walk out.

"Sesshoumaru-dono," Kagome murmured, and he quickly turned around to face her.

"Is there something you need?"

Kagome slowly stood and walked over to the youkai lord and looked into his eyes. Blushing brightly she cupped his face in her palms and brought his lips to hers. Sesshoumaru's eyes were wide in shock. He would have never expected Kagome to do such a thing, not that he was complaining or anything. He still stood there and starred at her even after she had pulled away with an eyebrow raised.

"Good night Sesshoumaru." She said softly returning to bed. Sesshoumaru then turned and returned to his chambers.

Kagome laid in her bed and thought of what had just occurred. Why had she felt the need to kiss Sesshoumaru? It felt so right at the time, but she didn't love him. She loved InuYasha, but InuYasha would never lover her, but then again neither would Sesshoumaru. Kagome sighed. 'He kissed me first!' She thought.

Sesshoumaru crawled back into his bed and sighed. What had come over him? Why did he kiss Kagome like that? Why did she kiss him back? Everything was just so confusing; he didn't know what to do with himself. He closed his eyes and drifted off into an uneasy but peaceful sleep.

Well this chapter done... I've hardly started Chapter six... I apologize now if it takes me some time to get chapter six up... I have had difficulties writing this one.... Well until next time.... I hope you enjoy... Also, all thanks for all reviews will be given in the next chapter.... I just wanted you all to know I didn't forget ya! ï


	7. chapter six

Disclaimers: Yup as we know... I still don't own InuYasha... how sad!

Fate of Awaking Love

Chapter Six:

Kagome sat in the field and watched as Rin ran around chasing various flying bugs and butterflies. Kagome smiled. It had been awhile since she had been able to actually see the out doors, but now that her knee was properly healed Sesshoumaru allowed her to wander as she wished. 'Sesshoumaru.' She thought. She hadn't seen Sesshoumaru since the night he kissed her. He had his servants help her around when her knee was still badly injured. She now wished that she had never kissed him back, then she wouldn't feel as guilty as she did right now. She wouldn't feel like she had driven him away. Kagome felt the presence of little eyes scanning her and she looked over to Rin and smiled. Rin smiled back and held up a halo made out of flowers and ran over to Kagome placing them on her head.

"Rin-Chan made these for you Kagome onee-chan. Do you like it?" She asked as she clapped her hands together in joy.

"I love it Rin." Kagome said grabbing the little girl and hugging her closely. Rin giggled.

"Rin-Chan is happy."

Kagome smiled and then released Rin and she ran off to continue picking flowers, and making halos. Kagome sighed, and then lay back against the grass. Sesshoumaru looked down and stared at her, her eyes widened, and he cocked an eyebrow. Kagome quickly sat up and turned around. Looking Sesshoumaru in eyes, "What are you doing here?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru glared at her slightly. "If you don't remember this is my castle and my lands." He paused. "I can be wherever I wish whenever I wish."

Kagome looked down and frowned. "No I haven't, Gomen My lord."

Sesshoumaru kneeled down next to Kagome and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes, and smiled. Kagome's eyes widened. 'He smiled?' She thought. 'I have never seen him smile before...Come to think of it I don't think anyone has!' Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow and Kagome realized she was starring and quickly looked down, pretending to be interested in the lady bug that had just landed on a piece of grass next to her, "I've never seen you smile before." She said.

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "You bring out the good side of people, Kagome." He began. "It's one of your greatest charms." Sesshoumaru paused as Kagome looked up at him once again. "And it's one of the reason I like you."

Kagome blushed. "I- um-..." was all Kagome had the chance to say before Sesshoumaru had pulled her in to his lap and tightly wrapped his arms around her back.

"I want you to stay with us Kagome," Sesshoumaru had said softly. "Stay with me here as my lady Kagome."

Kagome starred at him in disbelief. Was he serious? Did he really want her to stay with him and be the Lady of his lands, to be his Lady? 'That would make me his wife." Kagome thought. 'Ohmigod!! He just like proposed to me!! But it would be wrong if I said yes because I don't love Sesshoumaru, do I?'

Sesshoumaru frowned at her expression and slowly stood up leaving Kagome sitting on the grass dumbfound.

"Never mind Kagome," He said softly. "Bring Rin in soon. She'll need to be cleaned up for dinner."

Kagome watched Sesshoumaru's sad expression as he turned and began walking to his castle. Kagome stood and ran after him leaving Rin behind screaming after her not wanting to be left behind.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome cried as she wrapped her arms around his back. "I'll stay with you." She said out of breath. "As your Lady."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. "What?"

"I'll stay." She said. "You and Rin you're my family now. You two are all I have and you have done so much for me this past month ..." Kagome paused. "I know I can grow to love you, just as I know you can grow to love me."

Sesshoumaru looked down at her and smiled again. "Me growing to loving you is not a problem."

Kagome smiled as Sesshoumaru turned around and pulled her into a tight embrace. His face slowly lowered down to her level and he claimed her lips with his own.

"I'm going to have a mommy!" Rin yelled jumping up and down. She then ran over to Sesshoumaru's side and hugged his leg. "Thank you Fluffy-Kun!!"

Kagome laughed which earned her a frightful glare from Sesshoumaru. Kagome faked a cough. "Gomen," She said. "My great lord Fluffiness." Sesshoumaru growled at her warningly and she laughed once again taking him by the arm, and hugging it tightly.

Dinner went by fast and before Kagome knew it she and Sesshoumaru were putting Rin to bed. Kagome watched from the doorway as Sesshoumaru pulled the covers over Rin.

"Rin is going to have a mommy now isn't she?" Rin asked. "And Kagome onee-chan is going to be Rin-Chan's mommy. Rin is happy."

"Maybe Rin." Sesshoumaru said looking in the doorway to Kagome. She smiled and he leaned down and whispered into Rin's ear so that she couldn't hear. Rin giggled and hugged him. "Goodnight Rin."

"Goodnight Sesshoumaru-dono." Rin said yawning.

Kagome soon took Sesshoumaru's place next to Rin and he stood in the doorway where she once was. Kagome looked down at Rin and smiled at the little girl. "Little Rin-Chan." She said softly. "Goodnight." Kagome leaned down and kissed the little girl on the top of her head, and she giggled once again.

"Goodnight Kagome onee-chan."

Kagome stood and turned towards the door and headed to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru took Kagome's hand and led her out of the room and down a hallway she had never seen before. She looked up at him in confusion, and he smiled.

"You'll see." Sesshoumaru said as he opened the door and led Kagome in. Kagome looked around. The room was amazingly huge and practically empty beside swords and armor that hung along the wall.

"What is this place?" Kagome asked as she looked around the room.

"This is my office." He said. "This is where I have been hiding out the past few weeks. I come here when I need to think and be alone. No body knows about it."

"Oh," Kagome said softly. "Then why are you showing me?"

"Well just in case you every need me, but can't seem to find me." He then paused. "I'll be here."

Kagome smiled softly. "Thanks for telling me."

Hey you all! What did you think? To be truthful... I have no idea where this is going... ;; But I hope you enjoyed this chapter... I tried to make it long... but it didn't work that way... don't know why though... oh well....

I want to say thanks you all my reviewers (both on and A Single Sparkle) you guys are great and I love you!! I'm happy to say so far all my reviews have been nice!! yay Nice reviews make me happy! Also, if there is anything in this fic you'd like to see happen tell me about it. Tell me in a review... email me.... Whatever. Well see you next chapter!

-SakuraNeko15/ SesshoumarusLover4Ever


	8. chapter seven

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or its characters.... But if you wish to sue me... I think I have $.50... shrugs what can I say.... I'm poor....

Author's Note: **_WARNING _**this chapter contains a** lemon! **If you do not like this sort of material I suggest that you do not to read it.... You have been **warned!**

Fate of Awaking Love

Chapter Seven:

Sesshoumaru held Kagome tightly in his arms as she slept. They stayed up the pervious night just talking about almost anything and everything. It went from feelings to InuYasha to marriage to pups back to InuYasha again, but the whole thing ended with Kagome in tears. It has always hurt him to see her cry from his brother's action. Kagome stirred and he looked down at her to see her now wide awake and he gave her a reassuring smile, and she smiled back as she sat up.

"I'm sorry about last night." She began, but Sesshoumaru hushed her.

"Don't be." Sesshoumaru then stood and helped Kagome to her feet.

Kagome smiled softly, and he pulled her back into his arms and held her tightly. "Everything is going to be okay, I promise Kagome. I'm going to make you forget that stupid hanyou. He doesn't deserve you." He whispered into her ear.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck in response. "I don't want to love him anymore!" Tears began to fall down Kagome's face. "I'm tried of hurting because of him."

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her closer to him, placing his nose into her hair. "I won't let him hurt you anymore. I promise." Sesshoumaru said as he began to nuzzle at her neck placing small kisses here and there. Kagome groaned at the feeling of his lips brushing across her body and she pulled him closer to her.

"Sesshoumaru." She murmured.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "What is it that you want wench?" He asked, before claiming her lips with his own. He was now lost and out of control. He was once again intoxicated with her taste causing his hunger for her to increase rapidly. Kagome, lost in the same lustful hunger, ran her soft pink tongue across Sesshoumaru's lips as if begging for entrance. Willingly Sesshoumaru opened his mouth and allowed her to explore, as he did her own mouth. Sesshoumaru soon pulled away from the kiss to allow them to get air. Kagome moaned softly as she tightly held onto his kimono, breath ragged. After a few minutes after he didn't continue were he had left off she looked up at him only to notice he was starring down at her.

"What?" She asked.

"You're in heat."

Kagome blushed and quickly looked down. "W-what does that have to do with anything?"

"From the way I see things going now you'll be left with a pup." Sesshoumaru paused. "I don't want to put you through that."

"I don't care." Kagome said softly. "All I know is that right now I want to be with you and stand by your side, and if between then and now I have your pup it won't matter because it would be made from our love that we share for one another."

Sesshoumaru smiled as he pulled her closer to him so he could once again claim her lips. She softly brushed her lips against his before pulling away and grabbing his hand leading him to the doorway.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"To my room." She said seductively.

"No!" He growled, picking her up bridal style. Kagome cocked and eye brow.

"Then where?"

"My room is closer." He said taking her lips.

Once they got into the room Sesshoumaru laid her down on his bed and straddle her waist as he kissed her passionately. His hands now exploring her body freely until he found her breast, agitated that her shirt was blocking full access to them he tore it off.

"Hey," She cried. "I need that!"

"Not right now to you don't." He said lowering his mouth to her nipple and began to suckle softly. "Now do you?"

"No." Kagome moan softly.

Sesshoumaru chuckled and grabbed her other breast and continued to suckle the other while Kagome's hands found their way down his kimono and she softly ran brushed her fingers over his manhood. Sesshoumaru let out a low groan as he grabbed Kagome's hand and held them above her head by her wrist.

"Keep your hand to yourself." Sesshoumaru hissed.

"You're one to talk." Kagome growled. "I mean you're touching me aren't you? Why can't I touch you?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Your pleasure comes before mine. I want to make sure you remember your first time."

Kagome blushed. "Oh." She murmured

Sesshoumaru then pulled off her skirt and panties and threw them into a pile on the floor. Now slowly placing kisses down her neck line to her breast, and slowly going down her stomach stopping only to pull her legs up over his shoulders. He slowly lowered his head in between her legs, flickering his tongue in and out of her opening.

Kagome arched her back in pleasure. "Sesshoumaru." She moaned in a stutter. Kagome then wrapped her legs tightly around Sesshoumaru's head pushing him closer to her womanhood allowing him to plunge his tongue deeper into her. Kagome's hips came to rhythm with each thrust of his tongue. Sesshoumaru softly moaned as he licked and lapped up Kagome's juices. Feeling that he had accomplished satisfying her need in her lower half he returned his lips to hers.

To be continued next chapter.....

Ahh! Run!! Anna has attempted to write a lemon.... 0o;; Gomen.... If that sucked... don't be afraid to tell me... but be nice.... This is the first lemon I have ever written... 0o;; Please review and.. THANK YOU ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED!!! TE AMO!!


	9. chapter eight

Fate of Awaking Love

a/n: Lemon continues!!! If you don't like this sort of stuff.... DO NOT READ IT!!! Thank you.

Chapter Eight:

Kagome softly pushed Sesshoumaru over onto his back.

"My turn." She whispered softly into his ear, softy nipping at his ear lobe. Sesshoumaru sat up and Kagome crawled into his lap as she slowly began to slide off his Kimono and throwing them into a pile next to her clothes. With his cloths now in piles on the floor Kagome's tongue occupied his mouth while her hand slowly slide down his chest to his manhood where she took it's length into her hand and slowly began to stroke it. Sesshoumaru threw his head back and moaned her name softly. Kagome smirked, as she increased the speed of her stroke causing Sesshoumaru to fall on his back. She then released his manhood and starred down at him. Sesshoumaru looked up at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" He stammered breathlessly. "Why did you stop?"

Kagome frowned. "I just remember, you told me not to touch you."

"Forget that,"He groaned. "I don't care if you touch me."

Kagome giggled. "But I don't want to disobey you my great lord Sesshoumaru."

"Kagome!" He groaned. "Don't tease me now."

Kagome giggled before lowering mouth over his manhood. Sesshoumaru gasped as she began to lick the top of his erection. Sesshoumaru growled, throwing his head back in pleasure, writhing and ripping the blankets beneath him as she worked along his length.

"Kagome," He moaned. "Kagome stop! Stop! I'm going to...!"

"Oh." Kagome said as she quickly pulled away. Sesshoumaru sat up and pulled her into his lap and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

"Are you ready?" He murmured into her ear.

Kagome lay down on her back and nodded. Sesshoumaru chuckled before softly flipping her over and urging her to her knees and she obliged realizing he wanted to have her the Inu- youkai way. Kagome gasped as Sesshoumaru took his first move. He had his body draped across her. His hand were reached under her, one playing with her breast and the other slide down to grasp her hips to pull her in time with his rhythm.

Kagome closed her eyes tightly as tears began to spill from them.

"Sesshoumaru." She cried.

With the sound of her distress Sesshoumaru quickly stopped.

"I'm hurting you." He questioned.

"A little." She murmured.

"Don't lie."

"Okay," She cried letting her tears fall freely. "A lot."

"Okay." He said nipping at her ear. "We'll do this your way."

He slowly pulled himself out of her so that he wouldn't hurt her that much and then laid her back down on her back.

"Do you want to stop?" He asked.

"No." She said pulling him on top of her.

Sesshoumaru nipped softly at her lips softly before sliding his tongue into her mouth kissing her deeply. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, his manhood nudging her entrance.

"Ready?" He whispered softly into Kagome's ear.

"Yes."

Sesshoumaru took her lips with his, lightly running his tongue across her lips causing her to part her mouth allowing him to enter. While he had her preoccupied for the moment with his tongue he quickly thrust into her tight entrance causing her to wince, tears now fall down her face.

"Love, it will get better I promise." He said kissing her softly on her forehead as he continued to thrust into her slowly.

Kagome nodded slowly. "I trust you."

Kagome's hip soon match his rhythm as he thrust and the pain slowly faded away, and as Sesshoumaru said, it got more pleasurable. Sesshoumaru thrust deeper and she threw her head back and moaned in pleasure, and his name slurred from her lips in a long, deep, low, groan causing him to loose control.

Kagome soon reached her climax and Sesshoumaru soon following her. They both cried out each other's name as they shudder with release, and Sesshoumaru collapsed on top of her. Sesshoumaru looked into Kagome's dazed eyes and smiled before brushing her hair out of her face and off her shoulders. He then bared his teeth, slowly lowering them to her smooth creamy skin and biting her between her collar bone and neck. He heard her yelp, and moments later felt her teeth break his skin and quickly pulled away and started at her in disbelief.

Kagome covered her mouth with her hands and gasped as she noticed blood trailing down Sesshoumaru's neck. "Gomen." She murmured.

Sesshoumaru smiled and pulled her up in to a sitting position. "Do not be." He said kissing her lightly on the forehead. "Now we need to bathe and get dressed. There is not doubt that Rin will come looking for us soon."

Kagome nodded in agreement and threw her legs over his bed and slowly began to pick up her clothes, wincing in pain with each step. Sesshoumaru laughed.

"You look so ridiculous." He stated.

"It's your fault!" She whined.

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow and stood, he too picking up his clothes. "Really?"

"Yes!" She joked.

"Then I sincerely apologize, my lady. Could you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Kagome smiled. "Only if you carry me to the bath."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Anything my lady." He said picking her up bridal style and kissing her along the neck.

cowers Yay! I finished the lemon part.... 00 do not be afraid to tell me if is sucked....It's my first lemon and I had a lot of help from a friend... so... if it sucked... IT'S HER FAULT TOO!!! ;;; Anyways.... I hope.. I mean I REALLY hoped you enjoyed this chapter along w/ the last one.... And I apologize for the chapters being sort.. I promise that they'll get longer by the time school starts because I write the most during school.... Cuz I get bored.... Have a nice day! 0o;; Thank for reviewing....


	10. chapter nine

Fate of Awaking Love

Chapter Nine:

It wasn't soon after they returned from their bath that Rin was running down the hallway happily calling for them. Rin caught up with them and smiled at the sight of Kagome onee-chan in her lord's arms.

"Sesshoumaru-dono, Kagome onee-chan good morning." Rin said joyfully.

"Good morning Rin." Kagome and Sesshoumaru said in unison.

"Breakfast is ready." Rin said cheerfully. "Are you two coming to eat with Rin?"

"Of course we are Rin." Kagome said smiling. "We were headed there right now."

"Really?" Rin ask giving a toothy smile.

Kagome smiled and nodded as Sesshoumaru placed her on her feet and picked up Rin and placed her on his shoulder.

"My lord," Mariko said bowing. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but your brother, Master InuYasha, is here looking for Lady Kagome."

Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome and watched as her faced paled and placed a hand on her shoulder to reassure her. "Very well, tell him I shall be there momentarily." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes my lord." Mariko said bowing once again before dashing down the hallway to get back to InuYasha.

Sesshoumaru placed Rin back on the ground and grabbed Kagome by the chin. "Listen to me." He said. "Take Rin to the dinning hall. I shall be there soon, start breakfast without me."

Kagome nodded and took Rin's hand. "C'mon now lets hurry up before our food gets cold." She said leading her down the castle corridors.

Once Kagome and Rin were out of site, Sesshoumaru turned the opposite direction to meet up with InuYasha.

Sesshoumaru silently enter the room where Mariko had InuYasha wait.

"I didn't ask for you." InuYasha barked.

"Did you actually think that I'd send her to talk to you? After all those times you hurt her?" Sesshoumaru asked.

InuYasha smirked. "Oh, I see. You took her as your mate, and you can't deny it her sent is all over you, but whatever I don't care. She'll leave you once she finds out Kikyo has the shikon no tama. She'll go home and leave you alone once again."

Sesshoumaru stared at him in disbelief. "If that is what you came here to say then you are welcome to leave now!" Sesshoumaru barked.

"Feh!" InuYasha said walking towards the door. "I won't want to stay here any longer."

Sesshoumaru stood there and watched him leave and once he knew he was gone he headed down to the dinning room. As he walked he thought about what InuYasha had told him. 'Would she really leave me if she knew Kikyo had the jewel of four souls?' He asked himself. Sesshoumaru sighed. 'I don't want to risk loosing her, but I should tell her that she has a way home. She was so devastated when she learned that she could never see her family ever again.' Sesshoumaru then opened the door to the dinning room and saw Kagome starring at her plate. 'I'll tell her later tonight.' He thought with a sigh.

"All is well, Kagome." He said reassuringly.

Kagome looked up at the sound of Sesshoumaru's voice. "He's gone?" She asked.

"Yes he is." He answered.

"What did he have to say?"

"Don't worry about that now." He said leaning over and kissing her forehead. "Just eat. You'll need your energy for tonight." He said winking.

Kagome giggled. "Hentai!"

Sesshoumaru smirked seductively. "You know it."

Kagome giggled again as she picked up her chopsticks and began to eat her eggs.

After breakfast, as always, Kagome and Rin went to the garden while Sesshoumaru went to his office to do his own thing.

Kagome stared out into the field in a daze. 'What could InuYasha possible want to say to me? 'She asked herself. 'Could it be that he wants me back?' Kagome smiled softly .' InuYasha.'

Sesshoumaru slowly approached Kagome and stood behind her still form. 'She's thinking of him.' He sighed.

Kagome stiffened as Sesshoumaru's shadow fell over her. Slowly turning around, "Sesshoumaru?" She questioned.

Sesshoumaru glared down at her without saying a word. The silence between them frightened Kagome and she quickly stood.

"Sesshoumaru?" She said again, but he only continued to stare at her. 'Does he know what I was thinking?' She asked herself.

Sesshoumaru's eyes soften and he quickly turned, and began walking the other way. 'She will leave me....' He thought. 'And then I will be alone again... She will leave me even after I marked her as my own....and she marked me as hers as well.'

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru slowly walked away. "Sesshoumaru!" She yelled running after him. Once she caught up to him she took him by the arm. "What's the matter with you?" She asked looking him in the eyes. He stopped once again and glared down at her for the second time in one day. He then growled and grabbed her by the chin and pulled her face closer to his, and intertwining their lips together.

"You are my problem." He whispered in her ear as he pulled away from the kiss and pushed her aside, and continued to walk.

Kagome stared at him in confusion as he walked away. "Oh god!" She cried "He does know!"

Hey ya'll!! I know this chapter took a long time!! Gomen Nasai!! ;; I've been having a hard time writing.... YY it makes me sad!! Anyways as always your reviews have been really kind and really the do encourage me to write me!! Please send me more great reviews and I promise to love you all forever O-0;; lol...


	11. chapter ten

Fate of Awakening Love

Chapter Ten:

Kagome lay on her bed in her chambers and stared at the ceiling and sighed. What was she going to do? How was she going to tell Sesshoumaru? Sorry Sesshoumaru but I still love InuYasha, but I swear I love you too? No, that wouldn't work. Kagome sighed again and rolled on to her stomach. _'What am I going to do?'_ Kagome thought. _'I really_ _do love them both, but if it weren't for Sesshoumaru I'd be dead.'_

Sesshoumaru slowly pushed open her chamber doors causing Kagome to quickly sit up in fear.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"You were not at dinner." Sesshoumaru said softly.

Kagome nodded. "I know."

"You know?" He questioned. "There is no excuse for skipping dinner, do you understand me? Not ever!"

Kagome nodded. "I'm sorry I just wasn't hungry!"

Growling, Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome's bed and sat down pulling Kagome into his arms. Kagome looked up into his eyes, tears now threatening them. Sesshoumaru took his thumb and quickly wiped them away.

"I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru!" Kagome cried as she buried her face into his chest. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her back and sighed.

"Silence," He said softly. "I have something very important to tell you and I want you to listen carefully, do you understand."

Kagome nodded and mumbled a 'yes'.

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and sighed again. "As you know InuYasha was here early to talk to you." Sesshoumaru paused. "He came here with a message from Kikyo. The jewel of four souls has been found and as of the moment it is with Kikyo. Meaning you have a way home." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome squealed. "Really?"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

Kagome jumped up and wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck. "I can go home and see my family and friends again!" She wailed happily. "When can I go back?"

"When ever you wish."

"Tomorrow?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded and slowly got to his feet. "Sleep then. I will wake you at dawn and we will head for Kikyo's village." With that said Sesshoumaru left.

Kagome happily plopped down on her bed and squealed. "I can finally go home! I can see mama, Souta, grandpa, and the girls again." Kagome turned over on her side. _'Sleep he said. I'm too excited to sleep.'_

Sesshoumaru sat outside Kagome's door and frowned. _'I should have never got attached to her. What was I thinking anyways, she's a _human_!' _Sesshoumaru growled and turned and headed towards his corridors.

"Sesshoumaru- dono," Cooed a small voice.

Sesshoumaru slightly turned his head to see his little Rin standing behind him. "Rin?"

Tears started to fall down the little girls face, and her body trembled as she began to girl. "Rin heard everything Sesshoumaru-dono. Rin doesn't want Kagome Onee-Chan to leave." The little girl cried. "Please make her stay her with Rin and Sesshoumaru –dono!"

Sesshoumaru frowned as he picked up his little girl and held her tightly in his arms. "It is not my place to make he stay Rin." She said softly. "If she wants to leave then I will let her, without arguing. I will not be like my arrogant half brother InuYasha." Sesshoumaru barked.

"No!" Rin cried. Her faced now buried into Sesshoumaru's shoulder and her fist clenching the sides of his kimono.

"Calm down now Rin" Sesshoumaru said softly rubbing her back. "Or you'll make yourself ill."

Sesshoumaru laid Rin down on his bed and lay down next to her. The little human girl had fallen asleep from exhaustion from crying so much. Sesshoumaru sighed and kissed Rin softly on her forehead. "I will miss her too, Rin." Sesshoumaru pulled Rin's still form closer to him and rested the tip of his chin on the top of her head, and laid there waiting for dawn.

It wasn't long before dawn approached and Sesshoumaru was headed down to Kagome's bed chambers. He wasn't surprised when he saw her sitting on the end of her bed fully dressed and ready to go.

"Ready?" Sesshoumaru asked standing in the doorway starring over at her.

Kagome stood and smiled. "Yes!" She answered. "I can't wait!"

Sesshoumaru forced a smile. "I know. Come now we need to hurry along."

Kagome nodded and Sesshoumaru picked her up and held her tightly in his arms as a cloud formed beneath them and floated through the air.

It was only minutes before they were in Kaede's village and only a few people were up and about. Among them were Kaede, Kikyo, and InuYasha. InuYasha smirked as Sesshoumaru and Kagome slowly approached them.

"See what did I tell you?" InuYasha said laughing.

Sesshoumaru grunted as he placed Kagome on her feet.

"Kagome-sama," Kikyo said softly as she approached her. Kagome looked up at the undead priestess and smiled.

"Yes?" She answered.

Kikyo reached into her kimono's pocket and pulled out the shikon no tama and handed it to Kagome. "You should be more careful were you leave this." Kikyo said harshly. "There are no words of what you could have caused if a demon got this."

"I'm sorry." Kagome grumbled as she looked down to the ground.

Kikyo rolled her eyes and turned back to InuYasha. "Kaede," Kikyo said. "InuYasha and I are going to the next village to gather some herbs. We should be back later this afternoon." Kikyo finished.

Kaede nodded. "Travel safely you two."

"Feh!" InuYasha barked. "Ain't nothing gunna happen'" With that said InuYasha took Kikyo on his back and they dashed off into the forest.

Kagome looked down at the small jewel in her hand. _'I can go home now.' _She thought. Tears swelled up into her eyes and slowly over flowed down her face as she looked up at Sesshoumaru. "I'm going home."

Sesshoumaru took her face into his hands and slowly wiped her tears away. "Stay safe Kagome."

Kagome closed her eyes and nodded. "Thank so much Sesshoumaru, for everything."

Sesshoumaru smiled softly. "No thank you, Kagome, now go home. You have kept your family waiting long enough."

Kagome smiled softly as she wiped away her tears. "Will you take me to the well?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "If that is what you wish."

"Please." Kagome said putting out her hand. Sesshoumaru took her hand and she lead him through InuYasha's forest to the Bone Eater's Well that connected her time to feudal Japan. Once the got to there destination, Kagome sat down on the ledge of the well while Sesshoumaru stood in front of her.

"Go." Sesshoumaru said harshly. "It is your time to leave. If you do not leave now I'll never let you go."

"What?" Kagome said looking up at Sesshoumaru. His eyes were no over flowing with tears. "Sesshoumaru?" She said standing up.

"Goodbye Kagome." Sesshoumaru murmured as he pushed Kagome down into the well.

Wow this chapter was rather easy to write... it seems my writers block has left me... yay! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for all the great reviews! All your nice words have encouraged me greatly.... Normally I would have given up already....but I'm content on finishing this story. Please review! Oh for those of you that asked if it's what you wish I'll add another lemon in the mere future. ;;

-SakuraNeko15 / SesshoumarusLover4Ever / Anna


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Fate of Awaking Love: **

**Author's Note: **I need to apologize to you all for my lack of updating. I really thought I'd be able to write more during school, but academy work is hell! I promise to try from making you all wait too long, but it's more than likely when I update now I'll be posting more than one chapter (I guess that's good to hear…or read…).

For those of you on I do sometimes update on A Single Sparkle weeks before I do on …So I apologize because you guys wait longer…

Now for those of you on A Single Sparkle, could you all please email me your reviews? I don't get online as much as I would like and for some reason your reviews go into my junk mail box and after 3 days they get deleted… So yeah I'd like to be able to read your feedbacks… ;;

Last of all I wish to thank you all for reading this far, and for all the wonderful reviews (that I got/ have been able to read). Please continue to review because it really helps. Now I'm done talking to you all, so here is chapter eleven that you have waited so long to get. Hope you enjoy!

-SesshoumarusLover4Ever / SaKuRaNeKo15

**Chapter Eleven: **

Kagome dashed from her bedroom to the bathroom for what seemed liked the millionth time that day. She couldn't figure out what was making her so violently ill the past couple of days, neither could her mother.

"Kagome, sweetie." Her mother said worriedly as she stood outside the bathroom door. "Please baby let me take you to the doctors." Her mother begged.

Kagome pulled her head out of the toilet and leaned against the bath tub as she wiped her mouth. "No mother I'm fine!" She groaned. She had more important things to worry about than her own personal health, like Sesshoumaru for example. More than anything she wanted to get back to feudal Japan to be with him, and from what she heard from InuYasha he wasn't doing to well either. Though she was still shocked that InuYasha came to inform her of such things considering the circumstances, she figured Kaede made him because he wasn't too happy about being there.

"But Kagome you're really not." Her mother argued.

Kagome stood and opened the bathroom door and looked ay her mother. "I promise I'll be fine." She said before returning to her bedroom.

Kagome sat down on her bed and sighed. "I feel so gross!" She whined softly as she slowly laid herself down, resting her head on her pillow and closing her eyes. 'When I wake up I'll head back to feudal Japan to care for Sesshoumaru.' She said to herself.

InuYasha slowly approached Sesshoumaru, as his older brother growled and bared his teeth at him. Sesshoumaru smelt the fresh scent of his mate lingering on him causing him to growl more fiercely as he stood and began walking in InuYasha's direction.

"Calm down!" InuYasha barked. "I didn't do anything to your mate!"

"Then why were you with her?" He growled, his eyes now turning a violent blood red.

"I went and told her to get back here to your lame ass, but dear brother that isn't why I've come here to talk to you. Her scent has changed. She's with child."

Kagome woke up an hour later to make another rushed trip to the bathroom. Kagome weakly laid her head down on the seat of the toilet. 'This is getting old real fast.' She thought to herself.

Kagome slowly closed her eyes when she heard her mother's voice and another's coming closer. 'Great!' She thought. 'I know she didn't call a doctor, if she did I'm not coming out!'

Kagome's mother knocked softly on the bathroom door. "Kagome, sweetie." Her mother called for her.

"Mother I'm fine!" She wailed.

"I still don't believe you, but that's not why I'm here." Kagome's mother said softly. "Someone is here to see you, he came with InuYasha."

Kagome looked at the door confused for a moment. 'Someone came here with InuYasha?' She thought.

"Kagome?"

"Uh, the door is unlocked."

Kagome's mom grabbed the knob and turned it pushing the door open slowly. Kagome's eyes widened and jaw dropped. "Sesshoumaru?!"

Sesshoumaru stared down at his Kagome with his normal stone cold facial expression. Her pale skin was clammy and moistened with a thin lawyer of sweat. Kagome stared up at him eyes still wide as ever. 'He hasn't given me that look in a longtime.' She thought to herself. 'Did I do something? Or forget to do something?'

"Kagome." He said softly, causing her to jump. His facial expression didn't match his tome of voice which was filled with worry. He slowly walked towards her, placing his hands on the side of her face as he softly wiped the tears that were now beginning to fill her eyes and over flow.

"How did you get here?" She asked softly. "How did InuYasha get you here?"

"As of the moment that should be of no concern to you." He said harshly causing her to cower a bit.

"But Sesshoumaru." She began.

"Shh, Kagome." He said pulling her into his arms. Kagome grabbed the sleeve of his kimono and held on to it as if it was the only thing keeping her alive. Sesshoumaru slowly sat himself on the floor and began to slowly rock Kagome in his arms as his hand rubbed her back in soft circular motions. Kagome soon buried her face into Sesshoumaru's chest. She had greatly missed the feeling of being in his arms.

"Sesshoumaru." She said softly as she began to close her eyes. Sesshoumaru noticed her breathing evened out and knew she had fallen asleep.

Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered open and she was staring up at her bedroom ceiling. She didn't remember going back to her room. The last thing she did remember was being in Sesshoumaru's warm embrace. Kagome's eyes widened and she quickly sat up. It couldn't be possible, could it? Kagome stood quickly and looked for him around her room, but there was no evidence of Sesshoumaru ever being there. She frowned and sat back down on her bed letting out a soft sigh.

Sesshoumaru quickly ran up that stairs that lead to Kagome's room. His keen hearing allowed him to hear every moment or sound made almost any where in the house, but more than anything. He was sure to pay attention to the room directly above him, Kagome's room. He wanted to be sure he heard her when she woke. When he was sure he had heard her he ran because of the sounds of her quick movement told him she was in some kind of distress. Quickly he grabbed the door knob, turned it, and pushed the door open to see Kagome sitting on her bed with her hands covering her face. The salt of her tears lingered in the air, and slowly made its way to his nose, but why was she crying?

"Kagome?"

Kagome jumped and slowly removed her hands from her face to look up at the person that had called her name. Kagome half smiled when she looked up to see two beautiful golden orbs staring down at her. 'Sesshoumaru.' She thought staring at him, eyes wide in disbelief.

Sesshoumaru stepped forward and was now directly in front of her. "What is the cause of your tears?" He asked.

Kagome stood and touched the side of his face softly. "Are you really here right now? Please tell me that I'm not dreaming."

Sesshoumaru smiled softly and pulled his mate into his arms. "It is no dream, I am here." He said softly into her ear, glad that he being in her presences pleased her. "How are you feeling?"

Kagome buried her face in to Sesshoumaru's chest once again. "I am fine now." She answered. "Wait, how are you? Are you still not well?" Kagome asked looking back up into his face. He looked down at her and raised a delicate eyebrow as if asking 'what are you talking about?'

"InuYasha came here." She continued. "He told me that I need to return to you as soon as I could because you had fallen very ill and needed to be taken care of. I tried to return but I have been very sick as well." She finished. "Are you well?"

"I'm fine." He answered. He wasn't about to admit that he was heart broken and lost without her. "All you need to worry about right now is your own well being."

Kagome smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad I was really worried."

"Feh!" Sesshoumaru spat. "Worried about me? The Great Lord Sesshoumaru? You're just wasting your time!"

Kagome pushed him away and glared up at him. "You ass, I can't believe you!"

Sesshoumaru laughed. "Calm yourself."

Kagome's anger flared. "And now you're laughing at me? You have some nerve you stupid arrogant **DOG**!" She yelled.

Kagome's anger and reaction made him laugh harder. "Kagome please!" He begged grabbing the side of her face creasing it softly. "Please don't be angry. There is no reason to be so upset. You don't wish to make yourself ill, do you?"

"Hmph!" Kagome said looking in the other direction.

Sesshoumaru placed his hands on the side of her face making her look into his eyes. When he was sure he had her attention he lowered his lips to hers.

"Please don't be angry with me." Sesshoumaru said softly in her ear.

Kagome sat down on her bed and looked up at him. "Fine!" She murmured.

Sesshoumaru knelt down in front of her so they were eye to eye, his face now serious. Kagome's eyes widened. 'Big change in attitude.' She thought.

"What?" She asked.

"We need to talk."

"I can see that. What's wrong?"

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and pulled her closer. Kagome saw a small smile cross his lips.

"What is it? Are you going to tell me?"

Sesshoumaru buried his face into Kagome's neck, noticing the scares where he marked her when they had made love he began to kiss her and suckle on the soft skin on her neck.

"Sesshoumaru!" She moaned throwing her head to the side giving him more access to her flesh. He smiled, standing up with Kagome still in his arms.

"Kagome will you stay with me forever?" He whispered laying her on her bed and crawling on top of her straddling her waist.

Kagome looked up into Sesshoumaru's eyes, her own eyes watering. "I'll stay with you as long as you want me by your side."

Sesshoumaru smiled as he kneeled over and licked away her tears. "Forever." He whispered. "For I can not allow you to take care of our child by yourself."

**Author's Note: **Well, that was chapter eleven. I hope you all enjoyed it and can forgive me for not updating in such a long time… I'll have to admit I was grounded for a month for long distant phone calls. 00;; And then therapy comes into the picture…. My therapist makes me feel like a frickin' retard! Blah! Anyways I want to do a book recommendation now. Yay! . If any of you like yaoi (boy's love.. as in boy in boy relationships) you should check out Rainbow Boys , Rainbow High , and Luna. Really good books they are -;; Any if anyone is into Yuri (girl's love) look for Empress of the World, Annie on my mind, and Keeping you a Secret. Those are really good too… Any Drowning Anna is really good too…(ironic how my real name is Anna too…. ) Anyways… Take care! Thanks for reading and Happy Holidays!

**Preview of Chapter Twelve (hopefully I don't go around and change it all ;; ):**

Kagome blankly stared up at Sesshoumaru. "Our child?" She questioned.

Sesshoumaru nodded and placed one of his hands on her stomach. "Our child." He repeated.

Kagome smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and squealed, but as quickly as her smile came it disappeared. "How am I going to tell my mother?"

"She already knows. I told her while you were sleeping." Sesshoumaru said softly. "She wishes to speak with you later."

Kagome's eyes widened and her face paled. Sesshoumaru smiled and placed his hands on the side of her face.

"Do not fear, you aren't in trouble so relax."

"Are you sure?" She asked, her voice full of fear.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Fate of Awaking Love:**

**Author's note : ** Just to let you all know this chapter will **not** be based on the preview I gave you all… Sorry… Anyways I hope you all enjoy it anyways. 

**Disclaimers: **I want to remind you all that I do **not **own InuYasha or **any** of its characters… Only character I do own is Sakura Neko I used in like the first chapter... But she'll return so please don't use her with out my consent. Thank you.

**Chapter Twelve: **

Kagome blankly stared up at Sesshoumaru. "Our child?" She questioned.

Sesshoumaru nodded and placed one of his hands on her stomach. "Our child." He repeated.

Kagome smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and squealed, but as quickly as her smile came it disappeared. "How am I going to tell my mother?"

"She already knows. I told her while you were sleeping." Sesshoumaru said softly. "She wishes to speak with you later."

Kagome's eyes widened and her face paled.

"Do not fear Kagome. I am here and will most defiantly not let anything happen." Sesshoumaru said kissing her forehead.

Kagome nodded and smiled softly. "Hey are you hungry?" Kagome asked changing the subject. "Well, I sure am. How about we go down stairs get some thing to eat and bring up here? That way we can get ready to go back to the Western Lands for awhile?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Alright then." He said standing up and pilling Kagome to her feet.

Kagome quietly walked in to the kitchen with Sesshoumaru not too far behind her. Her mission was to quickly invade the refrigerator and to return to her bedroom so Sesshoumaru and she could make plans on returning to his time without being seen by anyone, especially her mother. The last thing she wanted at the moment was a lecture of how disappointed she is with her.

"Sit down." Mrs. Higurashi roared from the other side of the kitchen.

Kagome hesitated. '_Mom's back is toward me. She could be thinking I'm anyone.' Kagome thought to herself. _

Mrs. Higurashi quickly turned around and glared at her daughter. "Kagome I said sit down.** Now!"**

'_Or not.' Kagome thought cowering._ Kagome knew she was in big trouble instantly because of the fact her mother never raised her voice at her or Souta before, so Kagome quickly say down.

Mrs. Higurashi quickly walked across the kitchen and sat down across from her daughter giving her deadly glares causing her to shamefully look away.

"Look at me!" She barked causing Kagome to cower once again. Sensing Kagome's fear Sesshoumaru stepped forward growling adverting Mrs. Higurashi's attention to him.

"Leave I wish to speak with my daughter along!"

"I will not leave." Sesshoumaru growled. "And I will not allow you to speak with me in such a manner."

Kagome's eyes widened in fear as she watched her mother get to her feet. _'Oh no.' Kagome thought. 'She's going to kill him!' _

"Sesshoumaru I understand that you are a great demon lord back in your own time, but I'll have you understand that you are in **my** time and in **my** house and **I** rule here." She said angrily. "Now I'll tell you one last time. I wish to speak with** my** daughter **alone **so would you please leave!"

"Just go Sesshoumaru. I'll meet you up in my room." Kagome said softly. "I'll be fine."

Sesshoumaru grunted in disapproval as he turned to make his way back to Kagome's room leaving her with her mother. Mrs. Higurashi sat back down and looked at her daughter.

"What the hell were you thinking sleeping with that… that thing?" She said harshly.

"His not a thing mother I love him!" Kagome yelled angrily, looking up at her mother for the first time. "And I don't regret **_making love _**to him."

"Well you should! I will not stand behind you on this." She said standing up. "You're on your own."

"I never asked for your help now, did I?" Kagome said tears now falling down her face. "I'm leaving." With that said Kagome ran up stairs.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru said softly as she flung the door open.

"I'll just be a minute let me pack some things and we can leave okay?" Kagome said pulling things out of her dresser and throwing them into her book bag. "There, are you ready?"

Sesshoumaru sighed as he took her book bag out of her hands and threw it on to her bed. He placed a clawed hand on the side of her face and wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry for getting you in trouble with your Okaa." He said softly. "I realize now that I should have told you before her."

"No Sesshoumaru." Kagome said smiling lightly. "Either way the outcome would have been that same. I probably wouldn't have been able to tell her anyway." Kagome kissed Sesshoumaru softly on his lips and then walked over and grabbed her bag. "Ready?"

"Are you sure? I don't want you to regret coming with me."

"Regret going with you?" Kagome asked. "I would never."

"As long as you're sure."

"And I promise you that I am."

two months later

Kagome sighed as she stared out into the field of wild flowers from her and Sesshoumaru's bedroom balcony. She smiled as she watched Jaken chase Rin through the flowers in an attempt to catch her so they could return to the castle in time for dinner.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru said softly.

Kagome turned around to see Sesshoumaru standing in the door way and smiled. "Hey."

Sesshoumaru smiled back. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing really just watching Rin and Jaken."

Sesshoumaru laughed. "Why?"

"Well, because I woke up from my nap with an intention to cuddle but you weren't there to cuddle with so I decided to look outside for awhile."

"Well I'm here now." Sesshoumaru said walking over to her and draping his arms around her waist.

"But I don't want to cuddle now." She teased.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Just as well it's time for dinner anyways."

"Oh good I'm starved." She said kissing her lover on the cheek and walking towards the door. "We can cuddle all you want after dinner." She said giggling.

"Oh really." He said smiling as he followed her down the hall to the dinning room where surprisingly Jaken and Rin were sitting awaiting their arrival.

"Okaa-san!" Rin said with a toothy smile.

Kagome patted Rin lightly on the top of her head before she said down next to her. "How's my little girl?" Kagome asked.

"I'm good. How are you mama?"

"Starved!" Kagome said laughing.

"You act like we starve you here." Jaken grumble earning a whack on the head from her and a deadly growl from Sesshoumaru.

"If you don't watch your mouth Jaken I'll feed you to Au and Un." Sesshoumaru barked. "Though I doubt they live after eating a distasteful meal."

Jaken bowed. "Gomen nasi my Lord Gomen nasi milady. I'll go hurry the maids with your meal." He said running for the kitchen and not moments later did the maids enter with their dinner and Jaken trailing slowly behind them.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru ate quickly and they were soon in their room cuddled close together on their bed. Sesshoumaru trailed a clawed hand up and down her back as she rested her head on his chest.

"You're going to make me fall asleep." She purred.

Sesshoumaru laughed. "Do you want me to stop?"

"I don't know. Do you want me to fall asleep?" She said sitting up and looking into his eyes.

"All depends." Sesshoumaru said.

"Depends on what?"

"If I stop and you stay up can I play with?" He said smirking.

Kagome laughed. "As long as you promise not to play rough."

Sesshoumaru sat up and kissed Kagome lighted. "I promise."

"Then let's play."

Growling Sesshoumaru laid Kagome on her back and crawling on top of her.

Kagome laughed. "Eagar are we?"

"Indeed we are." Sesshoumaru said placing small kisses along her neck.

Kagome laughed again. "I don't understand why. We made love before we- or I should say I took a nap."

Sesshoumaru stopped and stared into Kagome's eyes. "If we don't doc this quickly someone will come and interrupts us and all will be lost."

"Otou-San, Okaa-San." Rin said softly knocking on their bedroom door.

"Damn it!" Sesshoumaru cursed under his breath. "See I told you."

Kagome laughed pushing Sesshoumaru off her. "Yes Rin dear." Kagome said through fits of laughter.

"May I come in?"

"No we are busy." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said pushing him off the bed. "Ignore him Rin you can come in."

The door then opened and the little raven-haired girl walked in. Kagome sat up and pat the side of the bed where Sesshoumaru had once been sitting informing her to sit down next to her. Rin did as she was told and sat down next to Kagome resting her head on her arm. Sesshoumaru growled in disapproval.

"You regret this later wench." He growled. "I won't be so nice later tonight."

Kagome laughed. "You're a big baby you know that?"

"Excuse me?" He said walking over to Kagome's side and kneeling down so that their faces were only inches apart.

"You heard me." She said glaring.

"Uh Okaa-san Otou-san do you want me to leave?" Rin asked softly. "I didn't mean to bother you if you two were in the middle of something."

"No that's okay Rin you can stay." Sesshoumaru said. "Okaa and I were only playing around. I'm not **too** angry." Sesshoumaru said kissing Kagome and Rin on the forehead before walking out of the room to his study.

Kagome turned to look at Rin and giggled. "So what's up?"

Rin smiled. "The moon and the stars will be up soon Okaa."

Kagome laughed. "Very true. Do you want to watch the moon rise with me?"

Rin's eye sparkled with delight. "Oh can I please?"

Kagome smile and nodded. "Come on lets go to the balcony then."

"Yeah!" Rin said jumping of the bed and running to the balcony doors and opening it. Kagome slowly threw her feet over the side of her bed and placed them on the floor and followed little Rin on to the balcony. The sun had already set and the stars had begun to sparkle one by one in the night's sky.

"Look over there." Kagome said pointing in the direction of the now rising moon.

"Wow it's so pretty." Rin cooed.

"It is." Kagome nodded and tears fell freely from her eyes.

Rin turned and looked Kagome in the face. "Mama, what's wrong?"

**Author's Note:** Hey you guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make it longer than I normally do… so yeah well I want to thank everyone how has reviewed I really appreciated it and please continue to review. Take care!

- SakuraNeko15/ SesshoumarusLover4Ever


End file.
